horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill Moseley
| place of death = N/A | date of death = N/A | years active = 1982–present | imagecat = Bill Moseley }} Bill Moseley is an American film actor who was born on (November 11th, 1951) in Barrington Hills, Illinois. He is also a musician and vocalist for the experimental heavy metal band Cornbugs from 1995 to 2007. Musically, he also wrote the lyrics to the song "Own That Jimmy" featured in the 2003 film Tales from the Grave. In film, he is most widely known for two distinctive characters; the first being "Chop Top" Sawyer from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2; the second being serial killer Otis B. Driftwood from Rob Zombie's House of 1000 Corpses. As Chop Top, Moseley played the brother of the Hitchhiker from the original The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. His character was a neo-hippie who wore a Sonny Bono wig and persistently ate burnt pieces of flesh from his own forehead. Only two years later, Moseley had a brief cameo appearance in the 1988 remake of The Blob. He played an unnamed soldier who was one of many consumed by the Blob organism. His first role as the main character however came out the following year when he played Ricky Caldwell in the 1989 film Silent Night, Deadly Night 3: Better Watch Out!. He later appeared in Tom Savini's 1990 remake of George Romero's classic Night of the Living Dead. Moseley played the role of Johnny, the brother of protagonist Barbara who echoes Russell Streiner's memorable haunting line, "They're coming to get you, Bah-bar-ra!" In 1992, Moseley appeared behind the makeup this time as the Captain of the Deadite army in Army of Darkness. Like the rest of the Deadite's, Moseley's villain had to swap blows with protagonist Ash Williams (played by Bruce Campbell). Moseley later made a special voice appearance in horror/comedy Evil Ed (which has nothing to do with the character from Fright Night). Moseley's popularity as a genre actor rose to new heights when he starred in the 2003 horror film House of 1000 Corpses. Moseley's character, Otis B. Driftwood, was the gun-wielding leader of a cabal of serial killers which included actors Sid Haig and Sheri Moon Zombie. Otis B. Driftwood was named for a character originally played by Groucho Marx in the 1935 comedy A Night at the Opera. Moseley reprised the role in the 2005 sequel, The Devil's Rejects. He later provided the voice to an animated version of the character who made a brief appearance in Rob Zombie's The Haunted World of El Superbeasto. In 2007, Moseley had a brief appearance in the fictional movie trailer for Werewolf Women of the SS in the role of Heinrich von Strasser. This faux preview, along with several others, was included as part of the Grindhouse double-feature and appeared before the film Death Proof. He then appeared in the 2008 remake of House as well as the psycho-thriller The Alphabet Killer where he played Carl Tanner, one of several individuals suspected of being the Alphabet Killer and interrogated by troubled detective Lt. Megan Paige (Eliza Dushku). Body of work Notes & Trivia * Sometimes credited as Bill Mosley. * Graduated from Yale University and later became a journalist. * Appeared on an episode of Freddy's Nightmares. External Links * Bill Moseley at AMG * Bill Moseley at IMDB * Bill Moseley at Wikipedia Category:1951 births Category:Actors Category:1951 Category:Texas Chainsaw Massacre cast Category:Halloween (2007) cast Category:Texas Chainsaw 3D cast Category:Living Dead cast Category:The Blob cast